At a farm in Texas
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex and Harper's high school class goes on a class trip to a farm in Texas.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

**At a farm in Texas**

**Alex Russo's high school class is on a class trip to a farm in Texas.**

The class step out of the bus at the Garret-family's farm.

"A farm? Seriously? Four days of crap-life! Fuck!" says Alex in a low tone so nobody can hear her. Alex is not an airhead. She know that she shouldn't speak like that and that's why she says it only to herself.

"Alex, isn't this place soo cute?" says Harper.

Alex doesn't even hear her BFF at the time.

"Why do we have to do this? I hate Texas. And just to make this even more crap than it already is, dad took away my wand before we left. Now I'm stuck doin' hand-magic and it won't be enough out here." thinks Alex to herself. "By the way, our teacher, mr Vanderwaal doesn't make stuff any easier. We have to pick out 'buddies' to hang out with while here at this farm. Mr Vanderwaal thinks of us as such freakin' 5 year olds. Okey, I admit that I knew who I wanna spend time with. My friend Harper, but that doesn't mean that I love being seen as a little lame kid. No way! Alex Russo is _**NOT **_a little meek-ish kid."

"Alex, do you even listen to what I'm saying?" says Harper as she put her hand on Alex' shoulder.

"Sorry, Harps...I just went brain-dead for a few seconds. This is such fuckin' crap. We have to stay at this stinkin' farm for four whole days and I've got no wand." says Alex.

"Oh no, did someone steal it...?" says Harper.

"Yeah, dad! Before we left. I can still do hand-magic, but that sure isn't much out here, Harps." says Alex.

"Maybe not, but I'd say it's better than nothing." says Harper.

"True, but without my wand I can't zap myself back to New York City. I don't have such skill in magic. Fuck it...one of the few times I wish I had Justin's mind. He'd know a spell that could get me home again. Not that he'd use it, but still." says Alex.

"Gather around, now!" says Mr John Vanderwaal in a loud manly tone.

All students gather around him in front of the farm's main building.

"Okey...for four days we'll all try to live life the farmer's way here at the farm that belong to very friendly Steven Garret III and his family." says Mr Vanderwaal. "I want each one of you to stay close to your buddy. We don't want to cause any problems for any member of the honorable Garret-clan."

"Sir, one question..." says an unhappy Gigi, who is just as much of a 'city-chick' as Alex and hate being at a farm too. "Buddies? We're not 5 years old!"

"Miss Hollingsworth, just because you're rich you can't always have things your way." says Mr Vanderwaal in a mature manly tone.

"Fuck yourself, you fat old dick-face!" says Gigi with a sassy voice as she stick her tongue at Mr Vanderwaal.

"That's it! Miss Gertrude Marylin Hollingsworth, you get detention. In this case that means you're cleanin' out horse-crap today." says Mr Vanderwaal.

Alex smile to herself, happy that Gigi get detention.

"Horse-crap? I'll get dirty! I might break a nail or something!" whines Gigi.

"Silence!" says Mr Vanderwaal out loud.

Gigi say nothing, she just look down on the ground, like a sad meek little kid.

Mr Vanderwaal pull out a bunch of papers from his briefcase. One for each student. On the papers are written which farm-chores they'll do each day.

Mr Vanderwaal walk around giving each student their paper with chores.

"I get to milk the cows!" says Harper with a smile.

"Crap...I get to clean the pigs." says Alex.

Alex still smile a little when she sees Mr Vanderwaal having to pull an angry Gigi towards the horse-stable.

"See ya later, Harps." says Alex as she slowly walk towards the area where the pigs are.

"Sure, Alex!" says Harper as she goes to help mrs Garret with the cows.

When Alex arrive at the pigpen, the Garret's oldest son, a boy only two years older than Alex are waiting for her.

"Hi, my name's Dave Garret, are you the girl who's gonna help me today?" says the boy.

"Guess so..." says Alex. "I'm Alexandra Russo, but most people call me Alex."

"Nice to meet you, Alex. Let's get started. I'll show you what to do." says Dave.

"Good, cuz I have no idea on how to clean pigs..." says Alex.

"It's pretty easy once you get into it." says Dave.

Later at lunch, which consists of corn on the cob and beef in typical farm-style.

"Alex, how was cleaning pigs like?" says Harper.

"Not bad, actually." says Alex with a tiny smile.

"What...?" says a surprised confused Harper.

"It's pretty okey when you have a hot sexy Dave Garret to help you." says Alex in a girly tone.

"Alex, please..." says Harper. "I'm sure this Dave-guy is already dating some cute cowgirl and you're in love with Mason so don't get in there over your big head."

"Hey, I just said that he was hot. A girl can look as long as she don't touch. I still love Mason." says Alex.

"I hope so..." says Harper.

"Aww, Harper...you're such a goody goody!" says Alex.

"That's my way!" says Harper.

The next morning Mr Vanderwaal wake the students up at 6.30 AM.

Mr Vanderwaal have all the students gather outside before breakfast.

Alex and Harper laugh and so does the other students when they see Mr Vanderwaal dressed up in a very stereotypical cowboy-outfit instead of the formal suit he usually wear.

"What's so damn funny?" says Mr Vanderwaal in a hard deep tone.

All the students stop laughing at once.

"Why do we have to get up this fuckin' early?" says Gigi.

"Miss Hollingsworth, wanna clean out horse-crap again?" says Mr Vanderwaal.

"No, sir!" says Gigi, clearly scared.

"Good. Time for breakfast." says Mr Vanderwaal.

After breakfast it's time to begin the day's chores.

Alex and Harper get to guard the sheep along with 12 year old Emily Garret and the Garret's dog Dorky.

Gigi and her two friends get to clean pigs along with Mike Garret, Dave's little brother.

Later.

"Hey, Gigi! Did you enjoy to be on pig-duty?" says Alex in a sassy tone.

"Go fuck the dog, Russo!" says Gigi back, just as sassy.

"Isn't that your job?" says Alex with a sarcastic voice.

"No!" says Gigi.

After dinner that day.

"Gigi, how did it feel to clean out horse crap yesterday?" says Alex with a sassy smile.

"Tomorrow I'll make sure that you'll get to feel what it's like first hand, little stupid Alex." says Gigi in an angry tone.

"No way, Gigi...or should I say, Gertrude?" says Alex.

"Don't fuckin' call me that, Alex!" says Gigi.

"Ha, in your face, Gigi!" says Harper.

"Shut it, Finkle!" says Gigi's two friends.

Gigi and her friends walk away. "We need to do our nails." says Gigi.

"See ya later, bitches!" says Alex.

On the bus-ride back to NYC when time on the farm is finally over, Gigi cry like a little kid, since she was once more put on the job of cleaning out horse-crap when Mr Vanderwaal found out that she was so rude towards Alex and Harper.

When the bus reach the school back in New York City, Gigi says to Mr Vanderwaal "You'll be hearin' from my mom's lawyer!"

When Alex and Harper goes to pick up some stuff in their lockers, Alex show Harper a small piece of paper. On it is a cell phone number.

"I got Dave Garret's number." says Alex with a casual smile.

"You told me that you love Mason..." says Harper.

"I do love Mason...Dave's just a friend." says Alex.

"Mhm, if you say so, Alex." says Harper.

"Happy Friday, Harps!" says Alex when they both are in a cab together on the way home.

"Happy Friday, Alex!" says Harper in her typical very girly and cheerful tone.

**The End.**


End file.
